What's a tragedy?
by Jounah
Summary: She's a girl with a dark past, he a boy without sight. Fate comes into motion and their lives collide. Apparently, another hectic chapter of Max and the flock's life is about to begin... IggyxAleda OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second Maximum Ride fic, but this time it's not a one-shot. I'll try to make it a long term story, but I don't really know if that's possible for me. Anyways, here's the first chap, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. All the characters belong to James Patterson.**

"Go away! I hate you!"

"You're lucky that that I haven't killed you yet, demon child!" A door in the small apartment complex slammed shut. A small, petite girl stormed out, all dressed in black. She adjusted her leather gloves, her most prized possession. Buttoning up her coat, she shivered, not from the cold winter air, but from something else.

"Blood. Seems tonight's going to be pretty interesting," she mumbled to herself, smiling a little. She continued on, sweeping aside her auburn curls.

"Meiling, get back here! Come back this instant!" Her mother's voice screamed.

"You know that she won't let you in anymore. This is the tenth time you've disobeyed her orders and left the house." A voice whispered softly in her ear.

"Yes, well that 'boyfriend' of hers got what he deserved. He tried to rape me, and I just can't let that happen now, can I? Besides, there's no blood. All there is are fingerprints, and they're on his hands, not any place like his neck or anything. It'd take the cops forever to try and find out what caused him to die. So what's she going to tell them? If she tells them the truth, they'll take her to a mental asylum. Then again, that might be a good thing." She replied, turning to her one and only companion, a small, keychain-sized black cat with clear blue eyes.

"Where are we going to go, Meiling?" He asked her.

"I don't know. Wherever we can, I guess." She shrugged.

A sudden noise stopped the conversation. She looked up and her pale lavender eyes narrowed. She walked into the alley, hands shoved in her pockets.

"S-stop it! Please, stop it!" She heard a voice plead. It was a girl's voice to be exact. Meiling continued walking, this time quickening her pace. Soon she found a small group of guys surrounding a girl. The guys looked about twenty, and the girl sixteen. The guys were holding the girl down and one guy sat atop the girl, tearing at her clothes.

"What the hell's going on here? Is it a party?" The group turned and Meiling didn't miss the smirks or lustful glances.

"Well, well, well, it seems today is our lucky day, boys," the leader of the gang said. The leader was also the guy in process of raping the girl.

"I suggest you leave her alone. I'm in a foul mood right now, and I don't want to have to kill you." 'How clichéd,' she thought to herself.

The group laughed. "Oh, so this girl thinks she's tough, does she?" He stood up and brushed himself off. He swaggered over, his tall form dominating Meiling's. Meiling stood there, unafraid, and removed her gloves. She carefully put them in her coat pocket and crossed her arms. The man made the first move. He made to punch her, but Meiling quickly dodged, grasping his wrist. He crumbled to the ground. She looked down at his shocked face with her own emotionless one. Her eyes swiftly moved to the others.

"As I suggested before, leave or else you'll end up dead like your leader." Two others stupidly charged at her. She touched their hands and they, too, fell to the floor.

"Do you believe me now?" The last two looked t their fallen comrades and fled, stumbling over their own feet. Meiling swerved around towards the girl. "Are you alright?" The girl nodded wordlessly, desperately trying to cover herself. "Here." Meiling threw her coat at the girl. "You're older than me, but you're skinny enough to fit in my clothes."

"What about you?" She asked softly, slipping the coat.

"I'm always cold, so it's fine," Meiling shrugged. "Be more careful though, okay? Take some self-defense lessons or something." She turned around and began walking.

"Thank you!" The girl called after her. Meiling lifter her hand in reply.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

"Max, I'm hungry," Nudge whined, flying up beside her.

Max sighed in response. "Fine, we'll stop on top of that building and have dinner."

"Yah," Nudge cheered.

They soon reached the building and settled down. Fang took off his back pack and pulled out cans of ravioli, bunches of bananas, granola bars, and two giant bags of chips. They finished the food and relaxed for the next hour.

"Okay, it's getting dark, and we need to find a place to crash."

Max unfurled her wings and ran, jumping off the building. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and Fang followed after. For the next half hour they flew, reaching another city. By now it was completely dark. Max looked down out of habit.

"Hey, some guys are attacking a girl." She looked at the rest of the flock.

"No, Max. The last time you did that, we lost too much time on a rescue mission. So much as one minute could alter the difference between us being free and being found by erasers or taken back to the school." Fang reasoned.

Max scowled and replied, "I don't care…well I do, but that girl's in trouble and there's no one there to help her. If you're upset with that, then come back me up." She flew down through the clouds.

Fang gave an almost inaudible sigh and said, "We better follow before she gets herself killed." They followed. As they descended onto the building where Max stood, Fang told them, "I'll go with Max, and the rest of you stay here."

"Fine," they grumbled.

"Be careful," Nudge added worriedly. Fang nodded.

"Yeah, those guys have some very evil and disgusting thoughts running through their heads," Angel told them.

Max and Fang made their way to the edge of the building. However, they stopped. A girl had walked into the alley. With their acute hearing, they found out that the girl was going to kill the guys if they didn't leave. They stood on alert, watching as she simply touched them and they fell to the floor. The last two ran away. Max and Fang watched attentively as she talked to the victim girl. Quietly they returned to the flock.

"Angel, what can you pick up from her?"

"She's not evil, but while she was fighting those guys, she didn't really feel sad. She was just kind of…there."

"If she's not evil, then I want to meet her. She doesn't seem like such a bad person," Gazzy said suddenly. He ran to the edge of the building and jumped down.

"Gazzy!" Everyone ran after him and jumped, landing silently. The girl stood, the Gasman in her arms. She quickly let him go.

Suddenly her face became livid and she spat, "You fool! What is wrong with you?!" She then noticed Max and the rest of the flock. "Is this child with you? You should watch him better." She dusted herself off and narrowed her dark red eyes.

"Zephyr, come here." Max beckoned hastily. They didn't know anything about this girl, and they weren't going to take chances, however small she may be. She could be a professional killer or something for all they knew. Slowly her eyes became a pale lavender.

She ran a hand through her curls and heaved a sigh. "You guys aren't worth my time. I have bigger fish to fry." She walked through the group, but then stopped. "You're the bird freaks the School created, right?" She turned around and smirked, demonic-looking as the full moon shined behind her. Everyone instantly tensed at the mention of the School and their wings. Max, Fang, and Iggy moved to the front, pushing the younger members behind them. She laughed.

"Don't freak. We're alike." To show this, she extended a pair of pure black wings with streaks of white and brown here and there. "However, unlike you, I don't care who finds out. I'd rather die than live. So if you'll kindly excuse me, I'm going to find someone to kill me." She turned back around and continued walking, wings fully extended.

"Wait," Angel called. The girl turned around.

"Hm?"

"Why—why do you want to die so badly?" Angel whispered, clutching Celeste tightly.

She looked at Angel amusedly. "You mean you can't read my mind? Then again, Jeb always said I was designed to be the best. However, I can never be better than the great and invincible Maximum Ride now, can I?" She sneered and shook her head, her lavender eyes now tinted with a hint of red. "I'm getting off track. It's because I have nothing to live for. If you didn't have your flock, would you continue living?" She chuckled coldly. "And don't give me any crap about how people are always wishing to live, and here I am, wanting to throw my life away. Then again, if my first reason wasn't good enough, then about this? Have you ever been called a 'demon child' before? Or almost been raped by strange men who supposedly love your mother? I have…because of my mother if you can believe that." She shook her head and suddenly began laughing uncontrollably. "I don't know why I'm still here." She turned and began walking off again. "I think it's better if you forget about your parents. If you're lucky, they were killed by the School." She ran and jumped, flying away.

Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman pushed past the older kids and followed after the girl.

"Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, where are you going?"

"We were talking and we want her to join our flock." Nudge informed as she flew after Angel and the Gasman.

Max gave a frustrated huff and muttered, "We better follow." She picked up Total and quickly flew after them.

"You've been rather quiet, Iggy," Max commented as they closed the distance between them and the rest of their flock.

"Just haven't had much to say." Iggy replied as they caught up. Currently, Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman were conversing with the girl.

"And why would I want to join your group?"

"You'll have a reason to live. You'll have us. We'll be your family."

She laughed and said, "If I got close to any of you, or if the school and erasers got any wind of our connections, it'd just be more ammo for them. Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather die alone, then die hurt." She made to fly away again. Unexpectedly, and in a flash, Iggy moved behind her and hit her back in a vital spot. She instantly became unconscious, but not before muttering, "Stupid." She slumped in his arms, her wings immediately retracting.

"She's rather small. Rather short for our standards and a human's. She's our age, isn't she?" Iggy commented, weighing and assessing her.

"Yeah, I guess. Her gloves are on right? Apparently it's important that the gloves stay on." Nudge nodded yes. "'Kay, let's get this day over with and find some place to sleep."

**A/N: I hope it's okay so far. I also hope the characters aren't too OOC. I want lots of people to review, even if you put my story on alert and everything. Thanks a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's my next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I'd also like to thank my reviewers and people who put my story on alert: marie47, Bingo, Yascarocks, and Apathetic Angel. Thanks so much! Your support is much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Maximum Ride characters. They all belong to James Patterson.**

Max and the flock flew out of the city and made their way to the cliffs. They found a small cave which would hide them from enemies, namely Jeb and the Erasers.

"I'll take first watch," Fang told them quietly. When Max made to protest, Fang gave her a determined look to which Max simply sighed and mumbled in return. She settled herself next to Angel who was already fast asleep, Total's head on her shoulder, Celeste in her arms. Next to them was Nudge, her eyes closed, her mouth open, but for once, words were not coming out of her mouth.

"I'll take second then," Iggy said, lying down on the hard ground. Fang nodded his consent and leaned against the wall near the cave's opening.

"Fang, can I stay up with you? I'm not that tired." The Gasman told him softly, gently padding over. Fang remained silent, and the Gasman took this as an okay to come sit down.

"Gasman, do you and the others really want that girl to stay with us?" Fang asked, staring at the full moon.

"Obviously, Fang. Angel's seen that she's a good person; Nudge thinks she's really pretty, but just lonely and sad. That's what I think too."

"So if we met another like us who was beautiful and told us some sop story, then you'd let them join our flock? Have you ever considered that they were lying? That girl even told us that Angel couldn't read her mind. She could be working for Jeb for all we know."

"But that's what we don't know! She could be like us, mutant freaks searching for a purpose in life! I want to be someone who can give her the chance to have someone to live for! If she killed herself because we didn't help her, I couldn't bear it!" By now, the Gasman had stood up, his face red from shouting. "I-I-I'm sorry Fang…I-I didn't-I didn't mean-I didn't mean to shout. I'm sorry." He slowly sat down, shoulders slumping.

"Gasman, why are you so passionate about this? Why are you fighting so hard to have her stay with us when she could be more of a burden than an asset?" Fang turned his piercing dark eyes to Gazzy who avoided his gaze.

Gazzy remained silent for a few moments more. "Maybe it's just because I'm selfish, but…I want to help people. I want to feel like I have the ability to do something, something good for someone. I want them to come back to me and say, 'Thank you Gazzy. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten to where I am.' I want to feel as if I'm important to someone." He mumbled quietly, hiding away his face. Fang remained silent and contemplated his words.

"I'm going to go to sleep, Fang. I'm tired." Gazzy finally told him. He stood up and silently made his way over to where Iggy slept.

Fang continued to sit silently. When it was finally time for the second watch, Fang stood up and went to wake up Iggy. Iggy immediately sat up and made his way to the front of the cave. Fang lay down and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.

Iggy had sat there for not too long before a soft rustling alerted him.

"If you think you're going to escape, then you're greatly mistaken." Iggy told Meiling.

She gave a laugh and replied, "Oh, I wouldn't dare try to outsmart the great and wonderful Iggy who, although is blind, has an acute sense of hearing, can cook extremely well, and can create such things as bombs. I'd be crazy to even try. However, you're in new terrain, a place that you simply will not be able to figure out. Yet, I know every nook and cranny of this area. If I were to flee, who's to say that I won't be able to make it? Trust me; it'd take an eternity for any of you to find me. Your attack from before simply caught me of guard, if for a moment."

"You talk a lot, a little too much. According to the Gasman, you're very beautiful. Of course, being beautiful to one person is different to another." Iggy didn't know why he'd brought it up, but it bothered him a little that he couldn't see this supposed beauty.

"That's true, but there's always the help of mind-reading. The little girl Angel is not the only one with that ability. It's amazing to think how you all believe your lives to be so tragic. You just have wings; I don't see what the problem with that is. There are normal kids who deal with stuff more bitter and heart-wrenching than that everyday. Yet most of them continue on with their lives. I don't see how your life is any harder.

"You are all so stereotypical and think that just because kids have parents and don't have wings or special abilities, then their lives are perfect. That is where our similarities stop because I am able to accept my life, even if I want to end it. I am able to accept the fact that normal children don't always have the perfect life. Unlike you guys who are always sulking about not having parents and not being normal. It's rather sickening, actually." A smirk graced her features as her wings slowly appeared. Meiling could see Iggy's jaw clench and his hands as well. It was always satisfying to irk someone.

"Hit me. I know you want to, so hit me. Who cares if I'm a girl? I'm making you angry, so hit me. It can't be that hard, can it? Pretend I'm an Eraser, and I'm threatening your family. I'm going to kill them one by one and you won't be able to help them. You'll hear their screams and imagine the torture I'm putting them through. I'll leave you alone with their dead corpses. Never again will they talk to you; never again will they laugh with you…." Meiling looked at the blonde boy in amusement. "Here, let me help you." She grabbed his fist and brought it up to her own pale cheek. "If you can't punch me, then at least slap me. Let some of that anger out."

'I sound like some damn psychiatrist,' Meiling told herself dryly. She pried his long ivory fingers loose and laid them against her cold cheek. "Come on, slap me. Is it really that hard? Don't you want to draw some blood from the person who murdered your family? Or are you too weak for that as well?" She wasn't taken by surprise when his other hand came and slapped her hard, her head flying to the side. She'd bitten her tongue and lip; blood now flowed from the corner of her mouth.

"Good…at least you can slap me." She giggled and then became silent. "I just hope you can do worse than that when the time comes."

She made to fly away, but Iggy's voice stopped her. "Wait. Don't leave…because if you do, you'll be hurting Angel, Nudge and the Gasman. They're the ones that want you here. I don't know why, but they just do."

"I heard from the Gasman why he wants me here. It's rather sweet of him, I must say, but family's not for me. Besides, aren't you afraid that I'll put your family in danger? I'm a loner; always have been and always will be."

"What about that small animal you carry around? Is he not your friend as well? Is he not your family?"

"I guess you could say that. But me, I would just be a burden. After all, don't you already have enough troubles with the six of you? Another person would just be too much, don't you agree with me?"

Iggy shrugged and said, "We can sort out things. After all, Max doesn't seem to be too sad. I think she's kind of happy that there will be a girl her age that she can talk to, someone like her. After all, the oldest ones are Fang, Max, and me. She only has Fang and me to depend on when talking, and sometimes she doesn't even share her secrets with us. Maybe with you, things will be different."

"You know, this is one reason why I hate families. Of course, why not? It's not like staying with you will kill me or anything."

**A/N: Hey! I'm glad that at least some people reviewed my story. Is it really that bad? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's my holiday gift to you guys. Can't wait for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Majorly, majorly sorry for the late update! Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and review. **

The rest of the night was spent in a companionable silence between Meiling and Iggy. She sat at the cave entrance with him, watching the forest below her. As the sun rose, she stood and stretched, her wings expanding behind her. She tiredly ran a hand through her auburn hair and sighed.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. There's someone I know who'll give me some free food. Be back in about fifteen minutes." She flew away, not bothering to wait for a reply, heading for the city where she lived. Iggy knew she was coming back, so that's why he hadn't stopped her. However, she intrigued him in a way. What she had done just hours ago had been strange but slightly comforting. Now that he realized what had happened, he could feel his face heating up. He remembered how her cheek had fit right into his palm, how her soft skin differed from his rough.

"Stupid hormones," he groaned, putting his face in his palms. "Man, I never had this problem with Max; why does it have to happen with this girl now?"

"You know Ig," Max yawned sleepily, "it's not good to talk to yourself. People say that it means you're going insane." She stood next to him at the cave entrance, preening her feathers. She was older and cared a little, teeny-tiny bit more about how she presented herself. Iggy gave a sarcastic laugh in return, running a hand through his hair and sighing deeply, closing his eyes and leaning against the hard rock behind him. "Where's Meiling?"

"It's not Meiling anymore," Iggy muttered. "She changed her name to Aleda." He remembered when she'd changed it. All had been silent between them of course until she'd spoken up, "I don't want you to know me as Meiling anymore. I've never really liked that name. My 'mother' gave it to me. I'd much rather prefer 'Aleda' if you don't mind."

"Aleda, huh? Well I guess that suits her more than 'Meiling' does, but who am I to judge?" Max shrugged. "You still didn't answer my question of where she went, Iggy."

"She said something about how she has a classmate who'd give her some free food or something. She'll probably be back soon."

"And if she isn't?" Max looked at Iggy interestedly, waiting to see his reaction.

"What does it matter if she comes back or not? It's not like she's really even a part of this flock. Even if she'd gone to get Jeb, I highly doubt that they'd get here before we'd figured her out and left. Anyways, it's nothing much to worry about, I'm sure."

It wasn't until a little after this that Aleda arrived, her long auburn hair flying out behind her. "I hope Chinese takeout is gourmet enough for you guys," she said, setting the food down on the floor. Max went to wake everyone up, nudging the younger ones softly. Fang, of course, had woken up on his own.

As they ate, Angel asked, "Aren't you going to eat, Aleda?"

Aleda looked back at Angel over her shoulder and answered, "No, I'm not hungry. You can say that…I had something before I got back to you guys."

"Really?" Angel asked suspiciously.

"Nope," Aleda said with a smile. "I don't think any of you deserve to know much yet. After all, we haven't known each other that long and I don't have that much info on you guys either. It's only fair to wait a bit, don't you agree?" She turned to where Max was quietly discussing with Fang. "Where do you plan on taking your flock next? After all, you can't stay here. Erasers will soon be coming after you."

Max glanced up and her eyes narrowed a little. "I don't really know yet. Why does it matter to you?"

"Well, there is the fact that I know three places outside of the country where we can hide and not even Jeb will find us." Aleda answered smugly, leaning against the cave wall. "Besides, what other options do you have? We both know that no matter where in this country you go, your Eraser friends will eventually sniff you out. Haven't they always done that up until now?"

Max growled crossly but then relaxed her features. "What do you have in mind?" Anything that would keep her flock safe and away from the School and anything that had to do with it was good.

"As I said before, there are three choices we have. The first is in Japan with my 'aunt' Rio. To put it simply, she's an eccentric person who won't ask questions if I ask for seven tickets to visit her. She'd pay for it of course since she makes enough money drawing manga for a living. The second option is my 'uncle' James in London; he owns a large mansion and wide expanse of land. He's a brain surgeon and is hardly ever home so we'd be free to do whatever we want. The last option, and the one I'm most likely going to regret saying, is the home of my 'cousin' Edward in Australia. He's about two years older than us; he'd pay for the plane tickets, but he'd probably come up with something to pay him back with, knowing him."

"How can we trust you?" Iggy asked quietly from behind Aleda. "After all, you could be alliance with Jeb and be leading us into a trap. We haven't even known you for a day yet."

"If you don't trust me, who else can you trust? It's not like your leader has any ideas for where you're going. Besides, what reason would I have to lead you to Jeb? Even if I were trying to get killed by your evil scientists, they wouldn't dare do that. After all, the scientists that created me are much more powerful and influential in this world. My evil scientists need me alive. If I die, it's all over for them. I'm the only reason they're living wealthy lives now. I disappear from this world and it's the end of their lives."

Max stared at the ground in slight frustration. Right now she didn't really like Aleda. She didn't like being embarrassed in front of her flock. Yes, it was true that she didn't really have any idea what they were going to do now, but to have that voiced aloud made her feel even worse.

"Max…I want to go to Australia," Angel whispered fervently, looking up at Max with earnest eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, the land down under!" Total yapped happily, jumping around the cave. "Let's go, let's go!"

"They have kangaroos, don't they, Max?" Nudge asked. "I want to see a kangaroo…and a koala too! Please, Max? Please?" She pleaded.

"…Fine, let's go. When the soonest we can leave?"

"Tonight," Aleda replied. She reached inside her coat pocket and pulled out a cell phone muttering, "I knew this useless thing would come in handy one day, and better yet, it's going to be charged to mom." She speedily dialed a number and switched it to speaker phone. "Okay, no one make a sound while I talk with Edward, okay? I think it's better if he doesn't know he's on speaker phone." Everyone gave a slight nod just before a voice spoke.

"Hello," answered a deep voice.

"Hi Edward," Aleda replied.

"Well if it isn't cousin Aleda. What kind of trouble did you get into this time with Aunt Suko? Need me to bail you out…again?"

"No," Aleda replied crossly. "Well…I did get in a fight with her, but it was for a valid reason!"

"Boyfriend troubles, again? I guess you're too pretty that even old guys can't resist touching you."

Aleda flushed bright red and replied, "That is not true! Anyways," she calmed slightly, "that's beside the point. I called you for something else."

"Aw, you're not even nice enough to call me just to say hello?" Edward interrupted in a hurt tone.

"Be quiet and let me talk, Edward," Aleda replied. "I need seven tickets or a jet or something. A few friends wanted to come visit you."

"Really…and this time my life won't be endangered, right? Because last time you said some friends were coming to visit me, I almost died. I still have a life ahead of me, some lucky girl to marry."

Aleda scoffed and said, "You did not almost die. I was there to save you, wasn't I? Anyways, it won't be like that this time…at least, hopefully being with you will shield my friends and me from danger."

"Being with you is really going to shorten my lifespan, I know that already." A sigh was heard on the other side. "Fine…I have a pilot friend. Let me call him up; I'm pretty sure he's available this week. You're still in the same city, right? If so, then just get to that airport and my friend will be there…most likely by midnight tonight, if not a little later tomorrow morning. That okay?"

"Fine, and you're sure you can trust this friend of yours?"

"With my life," Edward replied seriously. "You and your friends will have to work off all your expenses though. I'll explain it all when you get here. Bye." He hung up without hearing for a reply.

"There, we're all set for our trip. Unless you guys feel that you need anything from the stores or whatever, then get it now. However, I'm sure Edward's friend's jet will be fully stocked with whatever we need."

"I don't need anything," Iggy said quietly. "Anyone else? I mean, anything we need, we already have with us."

"Yep," Max agreed. "Let's just spend the day here. You know where the airport is, right?"

"Of course," Aleda replied. "Oh, and you guys had better be ready for some hard work. Judging from how much you guys ate of the food I got, you guys are going to have a high priced bill. Edward's going to charge all of us for how much food we eat and everything. He'll pay for it alright, but he'll want it back, and the only way we can do that is either by getting jobs, us older kids, or helping around the house, the younger ones. You, dog, will have to help as well." Total's face drooped; he wished that he didn't have to do it. After all, he was a dog. What could he do?

"Fun," inserted Iggy, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope some people are still reading this. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers and readers. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

They were on an airplane, on their way to Australia where it was currently winter. After eating some more and making sure they had left no traces for anyone to follow, they set on to Aleda's apartment where she quickly went in, gathering necessary items and came out, taking a total of two minutes—a new record, she'd stated proudly. At the airport they'd had to wait a while since Edward's friend, Robert, had been taking a break in Hong Kong with his girlfriend, Karina.

"A winter with no snow. I wonder what that's going to be like," Max commented, plopping herself beside Fang who looked like he was sleeping. Max knew that he wasn't though by the way his eyes would flutter open every so often and the tense, rigid way his body sat in the seat. They were all slightly uncomfortable with how small the plane was. It unnerved them, reminded them too much of the cages they were stuffed in at the School. However, this was their only means of transportation; flying would be impossible.

"Warm," Iggy answered behind them, stretching out his long legs. He ran a hand through his pale blonde hair and sighed, playing with a cold fry that he should've eaten hours ago.

"You do know that every time you sigh, you lose a minute of your life, right?" Aleda told them nonchalantly, sitting in the corner, her back against the window, legs thrown over the arm in between the two chairs. She looked up to give them a small smirk before going back to observing her nails with a bored expression.

"Great, just want I need," Iggy groaned, throwing his hands up in the air. "As if my life isn't already in enough danger."

"Iggy, quiet," Max whispered, her eyes flickering to where Robert and Karina were sitting, piloting the plane. She only turned her head away when she knew for sure that they hadn't heard anything Iggy had said. It wouldn't do them any good if these people got worried, suspicious, or involved.

"You shouldn't be so uptight," Aleda commented, lifting her eyes once again to observe them. "Those two already think I'm strange and are only doing this because Edward asked them too. Ordinary people have a tendency to avoid people like us, or at least they avoid me. After all, I'm a danger to humanity." She paused before continuing, "They know to mind their own business; word gets out fast in this world. I even seem to attract the shadiest people on this earth." Aleda gave a small laugh which didn't seem to soothe anyone's heart. Each of them felt uncomfortable around her, excluding the younger ones and even Total; something about her was…off; it was as if "she bears a deep darkness within her or something clichéd like that," Iggy had muttered.

"Where are Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy?" Max suddenly asked, turning around in her seat, searching for the familiar bobs of blonde and brunette.

"Sleeping," Aleda answered for her. "Didn't you wonder why it was so quiet?"

"Yes, I did happen to notice. That was why I was worried," Max bit out. 'Calm down, Max, just calm down. Don't let her get to you. Control your anger. She just wants you to blow up at her. Everyone wants to fight; we've been on this plane for hours and there's nothing exciting to do. Just calm down, Max.'

"Temper, temper," Aleda chided, enjoying herself immensely. 'Yes, get angry, Max. I know you dislike me with a passion. Just tell me to back off and let you take care of your flock; we're both raring for a fight after all. Why not take the stress out now? Attack me; I've never before had an opponent with strength that could equal mine.'

"Aleda, stop it," a voice commanded sternly. "This is no time to be fooling around; you're fifteen for goddess' sake. Start acting like it." Max looked around for the someone who had told Aleda off while Iggy listened intently, noting how it had come from the direction Aleda's voice usually came from. This was only one time of many that he wished he had sight.

"Yuzu, you're ruining my fun," Aleda pouted lightly.

"I'm also protecting others," Yuzuyu replied sharply. "Even if it may seem like play to you, one never knows when you may accidentally use your powers. Neither of us wants another accidental death, do we? If you do not listen to me now, I will, honest to God, report you to Usagi-sama." Max noticed how Aleda had become paler while the voice talked to her, now turning a sickly yellow.

"You wouldn't dare turn me in to Usagi-sama," Aleda retorted, some of her fire coming back. With some relief, Max saw some color flow back into her face. Seeing a rather weakened Aleda was frightening. In all the time they'd been with her, she'd been cool and collected, either not talking or making sarcastic comments; the only exception was when she'd be talking with Edward.

"I would, if it were for the safety of others. You are truly one of Usagi-sama's favorites, resembling her with the spite of your spirit. She is merciful, for she knows that you understand how much your powers can harm. Do not betray her trust by getting into worthless fights that hurt the innocent. Before Usagi-sama came along, you were locked in a cage. Do you want to go back to that life?!"

"No, no, no," Aleda muttered, "never again." Max looked on, wondering what kind of history Aleda had. She was created by scientists and by some malfunction was granted powers that could kill; that, they had seen the first night she'd become part of their flock. Aleda was worth millions and would not be harmed by anyone. She'd lived in a cage but had been rescued by someone named 'Usagi'. She knew shady people and had only a few people in the world she could trust, all of whom didn't live in the U.S. That was all they'd gotten from this talk and what they'd observed and seen.

Iggy listened quietly, absorbing all that was being said between Aleda and…whoever was talking to her. The person or thing seemed to know all of Aleda's weaknesses, seemed to bring out a side that none of them had seen before. To them, Aleda was a strong girl who made sarcastic comments and acted all superior, but after this, he realized slightly that she was just a lonely mutant kid like each of them. Would each of them have ended up like Aleda? It was all thanks to each member of the flock that they were all the way they were now. Maybe with their "magical flock power", he thought sarcastically, they'd be able to bring out a warmer side to Aleda. 'Yeah, right,' Iggy chuckled to himself.

"Aleda, we're almost there. Everyone should start buckling up soon," Katrina announced from up front. Max immediately stood and went to wake up the younger kids, telling them to buckle up, making sure they were okay. When she got back, Fang was sitting up straight as a board, looking out the window.

Soon they landed and made their way off the plane, profusely thanking Robert and Katrina for their help, as well as apologizing for ruining the vacation the two were supposed to be having.

"It's really no problem," Robert had brushed off with a wave of his hand. Aleda hadn't even bothered to thank them as she stalked off, the rest of the gang trailing after her, not wanting to get lost in a foreign country.

"It's extremely rude not to thank them, you know," Nudge spoke up before anyone could stop her.

"They understand I'm thankful," Aleda replied airily. "I'm just one of those people that doesn't express it as much and waste my breath. Now, where is that idiot cousin of mine?" She stopped and looked around, swerving her head from side to side, auburn hair swinging along with her. She turned to look at where they had exited, wondering if perhaps he'd been waiting there and they'd simply walked past him.

"Aleda, behind you!" Gazzy and Angel shouted together, pointing behind Aleda's shoulder. She looked over her shoulder, but didn't get a good look. Before she knew it, arms had wrapped around her, one around her neck, the other around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. The rest of the flock froze, wanting to move being seeming unable to. Behind her was a guy of about eighteen or nineteen, 6'5" with dark blonde hair and forest green eyes, his skin unnaturally pale.

He was beautiful enough to be an eraser, and that's what they all thought he was until Aleda whispered, "Dearest cousin Edward, you forgot one thing…as usual." She gave a small smirk before bringing her foot up and smashing his with her heel, grinding her foot to intensify the pain. His arms loosened slightly, but it was enough for Aleda to move. She took this chance to pull her arms out of his grip and elbow him in the stomach. She then grabbed one of his arms while he was crouched over and pulled him over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground with a hard 'thump'.

"Cousin Edward, haven't you been practicing your self-defense?" Aleda asked, smiling down sweetly at him.

"The game's not over yet, Aleda," Edward replied with a smirk of his own, grabbing her arm and then switching their positions, one hand lightly around her throat, the other holding her hands together, one of his legs pining down her own this time. "Ha, I win…again." She scowled at him.

Max looked around; no one around the airport seemed to have noticed the little fight scene that had just happened. Either they were all blind or this sort of thing happened all the time and they just got sick of it. It was…strange. She focused again when Aleda stood, dusting herself off.

"Everyone, this is my idiot of a cousin, Edward. Ed, these people are Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, and Celeste." She picked up her bag and began walking after Edward who had briefly nodded to them and headed off after the intros. Max and Fang noticed Aleda slip on her black leather gloves. When had she taken them off? Apparently she hadn't worn them at all while fighting with Edward, and he hadn't dropped dead like the other men she'd touched before with her bare hands. Max shifted her eyes to Fang who gave a small nod. Later they would question her about that and hopefully get some more answers about her. If they were to fully trust her, they wanted to know everything about her past and who exactly she was. Perhaps they would even be lucky and Angel would be able to penetrate Aleda's defenses.

Outside they piled into a limo where the younger kids and even Max explored excitedly, looking through the mini fridge and marveled at the small TV complete with a VCR/DVD player and a whole selection of movies hidden in the doors. They continued to look out the windows as well with rapt attention, watching as the city slowly faded away. Soon they pulled up to a house, well, not exactly a house, but neither was it a mansion. It was just…a really big house complete with a few fountains and large garden and a big underground pool in the backyard.

"You didn't tell us his house was this big," Nudge said in an almost accusatory tone.

"His house is big, but his yard isn't much; it's too crowded with plants and stuff. I didn't think you'd be interested in something like that. However, you like it anyways?"

"Yes, oh yes," Angel said excitedly, holding Celeste up to see the house.

Max, Fang, and Iggy (yes, they'd decided to drag Iggy along since he was the only one of the three of them that had spent any real time with Aleda, and bringing him as well might make her feel more at ease) didn't get a chance to confront Aleda and talk to her alone until about 3 in the morning. They'd gotten to the house at eight at night and had afterwards had dinner which finished at nine. Then everyone bathed and was shown to their rooms which went about until ten. When all three had come together, it turned out that "Master Edward and Miss Aleda went out," a maid had told them. They'd come back at about 2:30 and Aleda still had to shower. By now all three of them were cranky and wondering why they couldn't have waited until a better time, as in after eating breakfast. However, Max had told the two that she wouldn't feel a little more comfortable living in a stranger's home until she knew that neither Aleda or Edward were an enemy and her flock would be safe for the time being.

"So, why are we having this little rendezvous? I'm actually kind of tired." Aleda yawned for further emphasis as she stepped into the sitting room. She walked to the fireplace and created a fire before settling in a black leather armchair.

"Cut the crap," Max snapped, her irritation taking over. "We want answers to our questions. None of us are getting any sleep until it's done."

"Then we'll be here a long while," Aleda replied, crossing her arms and leaning back in the armchair.

"Why won't you answer them?! If you were in our situation, you'd demand answers!" Max exclaimed, loud enough to seem threatening but so as not to wake the ones who were sleeping.

"Yeah, she'd probably threaten them with death," Fang put in, his dark eyes watching Aleda cautiously.

"Yes, in your situation, I probably would threaten my host with death, considering that everyone in this world is afraid of it. I don't understand why many want to live for all eternity, suffering in a hell hole when you could be in Heaven having a better life. However, I would never be in your place to begin with. As you have already, and hopefully, figured out, I trust few in this world."

"Are we some of those trusted few then? You did, after all, show us some of what you are like, have told us where some of your family live, and even allowed us to come to the home of one of them. How do you know that we will not slit his throat in the middle of the night? How do you know that we will not poison either of you?" Iggy asked, his tone slightly interested, waiting for her answer.

"No, I do not trust you. I believe that you must not trust me either. Even within your flock, it is not fully safe to trust. Caution is something that must be in your every thought and movement."

"No, that is called paranoia, something that will get you nowhere," Iggy countered, sitting up straighter. A smile crossed his face when she made no reply to his comment. He'd outsmarted her with something so simple.

"Yes, paranoia and caution are two similar things, something that may lead to your downfall or the downfall of others," Aleda replied slowly as if assessing her words. "However, you can never fully trust someone, especially if they are close to you. These friendships that one creates are called…alliances." She paused and then continued, "Backtracking, you asked me why I let you into Edward's home and do not worry about you hurting us. The fact of the matter is is that I can kill each and every one of you in an instant before I die, bringing you with me. None of you are killers though; none of you have it in you to bring death to another being that walks the same earth you do. I suppose that is a good trait as well as a bad one."

"Okay, we're getting off track here," Max cut in.

"Ah, yes, we were talking about trust and how we both have none in each other? Well, why did you not simply leave me alone that night you brought me in to join your flock? I was in no bad shape, and you already have six others to look after. Even after you brought me in, you never questioned my reasons for always taking first watch and never switching with anyone, always whispering your concerns to each other when you thought I could not hear. Didn't you ever fear that I would slit your throats or poison your food? Or that I would touch each of you with my bare hands? Did you ever once fear that? You are all much too trusting. I'm surprised at you three, calling, or rather, acting as guardians for the younger three."

"The only reason we took you in," Max began, trying to get her temper under control, "was because Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel asked us to. If they hadn't, we wouldn't have bothered with you in the first place. They seem…comfortable around you for some reason and not even Total is afraid of you."

"If you give in to a child's every whim, soon you will be the one controlled. You already saw and sensed what a danger I am yet you took me in nonetheless because those three asked it of you? I really am rather disappointed, Max. As a leader you need to be firmer with those you command." Aleda shook her head, sighing.

"I am firm when I need to be. If we had left you, my conscience and the younger kids, would never let me live it down."

Aleda scoffed. "Compassion, guilt, trust, you truly are weak, Maximum."

"Why, you!" Max bit out, advancing towards the armchair.

"Max, calm down," Fang said, reaching out to grab her wrist. He pulled her back and let her fall down beside him. His eyes remained trained on Aleda. "Having such feelings as compassion and guilt are not a sign of weakness. It is only a part of being human."

Aleda scoffed again and spat, "Then what of those who killed mercilessly? Hitler killed Jews simply because they were Jews, wiping them out simply because he thought his kind was superior. You did not see any compassion or guilt pass through his train of thought."

"Yet he killed himself so as not to suffer like the Jews had, to not be embarrassed that he had been undermined and his reign would come to an end," Iggy said. Max and Fang turned questioning eyes to him and he shrugged. "It was something I learned and remembered from when we went to school. At least they taught me something that I could use in the future."

"Caring for others is only a problem; the children you bring with you only cause more trouble. They are able to fight, probably, but when it comes down to it, they still have the emotions of a young child."

"But they'll grow up," said Max. "They'll grow up to be as old as you or me and their thought process will be better. They will be smarter and more prepared for anything."

"How do you know that they will live to that age? None of you knows when you will die; how can you be so sure that they will not one day die in your arms or while they sleep? You cannot be sure of such things."

Max opened her mouth to retort but a sudden creaking alerted them all. Aleda relaxed when she realized it was Edward. The other three remained stiff, watching the guy walk in.

"I thought I heard yelling. Are the rooms not to their liking? Or perhaps the food was not enough?"

"Edward, you know it is not that sort of situation," Aleda mumbled. "I was simply testing their restraints and it's good, a little too good."

"And that's bad. In most people that is considered good."

"Ed, you and I both know it isn't."

"What are you guys talking about?" Max demanded.

"This is why we don't trust you. You're talking with your cousin about things we don't know," Fang added. He tensed up and felt Max beside him do it as well. They had both seen Edward and Aleda's eyes flash red. Iggy had felt the intensity of their looks, and the fact that he could not see them was even more frustrating. Beside hi, he had ever sensed Max tensing up.

"We only speak of things you do not need to know."

"I do not understand why you cannot tell them," Edward said, his arms folded.

"You do not feel sympathy for an enemy," Aleda replied calmly. "When the time comes, I do not want any of them to feel guilt or regret."

"Enemy?! Great, I've basically led the flock into the lion's den. Well this is one of the stupidest decisions of my life. I knew we should've just left you alone in that alleyway. But no, I have to listen to the kids and bring in the one person who will lead us back to Jeb. Okay, show's over, you can bring him out now. I'm even allowing you to let Anne in."

"This Jeb person you speak of has no connection to me. What happens between us is simply something between us, not anyone else. Now, if you don't mind, I'm rather bored, and I hate that." She passed by them, Edward after her. Iggy, however, smelling the vanilla-honey that came from her, leaned forward and reached out a hand to grab her forearm.

"We said you weren't going anywhere until you answered our questions. Instead you've only created more for us. Stop trying to be so mysterious and cool already; I hate people, especially girls, who try to act like something they're not."

She pulled her arm out of his grip, disgust on her face and fear in her eyes. "Don't you ever touch me," she hissed, walking out of the room.

"That was close," Edward breathed, following her out.

"Well that was a total bust," Max muttered under her breath.

"We should get some sleep," Fang said, standing up and walking out. Max soon followed after, making sure to lock her bedroom door, but not before checking on the younger kids and locking their doors. Iggy sat in the sitting room.

Suddenly he asked, "What are you doing down here again?"

"It's not to talk to you. I can't seem to get absorbed in my books and pass the night." She paused, looking at him and asked, "Would you like to join me while I take a walk around the garden? It doesn't seem as though you'll be getting any sleep tonight."

"Were you not disgusted with me an hour or so ago?" Iggy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," she shrugged. "If so, follow me."

Aleda walked past the girls' room and heard a small shuffling and some whimpering. She gave a small knock which no one answered. She knocked again and waited for the door to open. Angel stood there, her blonde curls askew, Total in her arms. The look on the little girl's face relaxed when she realized it was Aleda.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I heard some sounds coming from your room. Are you having bad dreams?" The little girl nodded while Total yawned, resting his head on her shoulder. "Can I come in? I know just the thing to get you back to sleep and make the good dreams come back." Angel hurried back to her bed which was like a nest full of blanket and pillows. Aleda took this as a yes and followed after, looking at Nudge who slept peacefully, her mouth slightly open, the blanket falling to the ground. She battled with herself and soon found herself walking over to Nudge's bed, picking up the blanket, and laying it on Nudge's sleeping form. Aleda then walked over to Angel who was tightly holding Celeste, Total on the pillow above her head.

Aleda took a seat on the edge of Angel's bed. "…Lots of people, they have bad dreams. You shouldn't worry about it too much, really. To bring back the good dreams, I'll tell you a story."

Angel sat up and asked, "Before that, can you braid my hair? Max doesn't know how to do it, and I don't want to bother her with something like that." Angel looked down sheepishly, smoothing out creases in Celeste's dress.

"Sure. Turn around for me, please." Aleda began by combing through Angel's hair with her fingers and then began braiding. She marveled at how thin her hair was, and how blonde as well. A small smile crossed her face, and she opened her mouth to say something.

"Aleda…why are you so sad?" Angel asked innocently.

"It's nothing," Aleda whispered in reply. "Maybe tomorrow we can really make your hair pretty. How about it?" She asked on a lighter note, in a more cheerful tone.

"Yeah, yeah," Angel said excitedly. "Can you make Nudge's hair pretty too?"

"Yes, of course. Now, let's get to that story." And so Aleda told Angel the story of the swan princess, Odette, a girl cursed to turn into a swan during the times when the sun crossed her path and only becoming human when the moon shone. Aleda even added in a few sword fights and a love triangle. As she told of Odette's wedding with her true love, Angel's eyes began drooping down, a content smile on her face. Aleda brushed a few hairs off Angel's face and took a final look into Nudge's bed before removing herself from the room.

"What were you doing in there/" Fang asked tightly, his face taut.

"Angel was having nightmares and I was only helping her. Don't worry." She walked down the hallway to her room, Fang watching her the entire time with his dark, intense eyes. Aleda seemed to contradict herself. She said that caring for others was a problem, but hadn't she just cared for Angel then, helping her with her nightmares? His ears perked up, hearing Iggy creep up behind him on the stairs.

"What were you doing?"

"I couldn't fall asleep. I decided to take a walk in the garden." Iggy headed to his room and shut it, knowing full well that Fang knew there was more to the story. He plopped down on the bed, not turning on the lamp in case he woke up the Gasman. On the horizon, the sun was beginning to appear. He leaned back on the pillows, sighing. His lips were still burning with the light kiss Aleda had placed there. He couldn't figure her out. One minute she was disgusted with him, the next they were kissing. His eyes slowly shut, remembering the feel of her body against his, the softness of her skin, and her gentle, unsure lips. Iggy gave a small groan. Hormones really were a pain.

Aleda sat on her window seat, watching the sun rise as she did every morning.

"Aleda, don't get too involved with these avian-hybrids. Do not make it any harder than necessary for them."

"I'm trying," Aleda swallowed, "really I am. I'm trying to stay cool and calm and distance myself from them. But…Iggy…he's—this is so clichéd—he puts butterflies in my stomach, gives me feelings I've never felt before."

"These are dangerous feelings," Yuzuyu warned. "It would be best to get rid of these soon. They will only complicate things, and we do not need that."

"But…Iggy…he might—he might hate me then," Aleda whispered dejectedly.

"All the better then. If he feels betrayed, his part will be easier for him." Aleda said nothing and waited until she could hear everyone bustling about. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." The door opened and Angel walked in along with Nudge and Total. "Oh, hello you three." She smiled.

"Your room is so pretty," Nudge squealed, looking up at the tall ceilings and marveling at the paintings of angels and flowers on the ceiling. "Oh, a kitty!" Nudge said excitedly, running over to where Yuzuyu was comfortably lounging on Aleda's bed. Yuzuyu purred contentedly at Nudge's touch.

"I think we have some outfits that may fit you, some of my old ones. Come and choose what you like." Aleda led them to her large walk-in closet, showing them their choices.

In the end, Nudge chose a pair of large jeans with a dark blue tank top dotted with white hearts and a black hoodie. Aleda pulled her hair to the side and curled the ends, putting it up in a ponytail with a white ribbon. She even gave Nudge a pair of diamond heart-shaped stud earrings to put in her ears, and a few bracelets on her wrist. Around her neck she wore a long necklace that reached her waist, decorated with the yin and yang sign. Angel wore a spaghetti-strapped, sky-blue summer dress that reached her knees. Underneath she wore a white t-shirt, and Aleda tied a silk white belt around her waist. She then separated Angel's hair, first putting it into two pigtails and then braiding them, tying them with blue ribbons. She took a look at Angels face and decided to sweep her bangs to the side. She brought out a few necklaces, lacing the long marine one around Angel's neck once like a loose choker and used a pearl necklace as a bracelet, winding it around and around Angel's small wrist.

As for Aleda, to distance herself a little and keep herself occupied, she decided to join the university classes again. She wore her gray school skirt (one that reached mid-thigh, Aleda shuddered) along with a pair of cream colored jeans and a gray pinstripe vest with a white undershirt. Next she put on a gray tie and a pair of belted black flats. She added a black leather belt on the outside of her skirt and swept her bangs to the side, holding her hair back with a white ribbon. She wore a couple of bracelets on her wrists, a ring on her right middle and right ring fingers. The middle one was of a snake that twisted around and ended before her knuckle while the other held a pearl. From her bags she chose a gray polka-dotted bag, stuffing a few books in as well as a compact mirror, chapstick, and her i-pod. She looked for a new pair of gloves, throwing her old ones in a garbage can. She chose a pair of lacey black ones and grinned, knowing that the gloves weren't really her style.

"Oh, you guys look so good," Total sighed, his eyes beginning to tear. "You really are into fashion, Aleda. I'm so proud of you."

"It's nothing, really, just something I saw in a teen fashion magazine this month." She blushed nevertheless.

"I've never worn anything like this before. I don't look like myself, not really, but I like it. Thank you, Aleda." said Nudge, throwing her arms around Aleda in a hug after looking at herself in the mirror.

"Thank you so much!" Angel squealed as well, hugging Aleda.

"Group hug," Total yelled, joining them. They all fell to the ground, laughing. Aleda simply smiled, her heart warming. One look from Yuzuyu reminded her, however, that she was supposed to begin distancing herself.

"Come on, I'm sure you guys are hungry. I have something I need to do today too." She stood and began dusting herself off, picking up her bag. She allowed them to pass before closing her door. She brought out a gold key with a ruby embedded in it from underneath her shirt and locked her door. Aleda had been lucky that Angel and Nudge seemed not to have noticed her pictures. She followed them down the hallway and to the dining area where everyone else was eating.

"Interesting…attire," Edward commented, looking her up and down.

"At least I'm wearing some of the uniform so it's okay. I have to get to the university and register for my classes while it's still possible. Oh, thank, Lila," Aleda said, taking two pieces of buttered toast off a plate. "I'll be back around dinner. I want to visit the library and see if there's a new selection of books. Ciao!"

"Bye, Aleda," Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel waved. "Oh, Max, there's some clothes for you in your closet if no one told you."

It wasn't until the door closed that Max asked, "Nudge, Angel, did Aleda put that on you?"

"Uh-huh," Nudge said, "and I love it. Don't you, Max, don't you?"

"Perhaps if I actually cared about that sort of thing," Max replied dryly, chewing on a piece of bacon. "Oh, god, I'm going to be borrowing her clothes. If her childhood clothes looked like that, I can't even imagine what her clothes will look like now."

"Don't worry; Aleda hardly wears anything like that now. It's all pants, t-shirts, and a hoodie. If it's ever a dress or anything, she has leggings and t-shirts to go under. Who knows what that girl has. I've only seen a little of her closet; she's spoiled rotten by her father."

"She has a father?" Fang asked interestedly, a piece of toast in his hand. Strawberry jelly was smothered all over it and some was even dripping onto his plate.

"Hm…yes, I guess I can answer that since I just told you he spoils her rotten." Edward replied nonchalantly, picking up a muffin and looking at it before biting into it.

"Aleda said that she was going to the university. From what I gathered, or rather heard, she's the same age as us, fifteen. Why would she be taking university level courses?"

"Yes, why even bother going to school? I didn't like it very much when we had to go," Gazzy said, lifting his head up for a moment before he went back to pigging out on sausages and chocolate chip muffins.

"Well, unlike you guys who have each other, Aleda hardly has anyone. School keeps her occupied, and she even has a few friends she interacts with. They accept her and don't question the gloves like other people; they think it's perfectly normal. Being around people not involved in her past is…refreshing for her, takes her away from her life and into a fantasy one."

"Do they know that she's a hybrid? Do they understand that she could kill them?" Fang asked, beginning to take mental notes. Talking with Edward and trying to find out stuff about Aleda was so much better. What Fang had thought about but hadn't really divulged into was that Edward wanted them to ask questions, wanted to give them answers. He wanted them to help Aleda.

"No, no one besides those in her family knows she is a hybrid. They almost found out that she can kill by touch, but Aleda came up with a solution to that problem as well."

"By killing them, no doubt," Max muttered, still peeved at Aleda and what a problem she was causing. She was only going to allow her flock to stay in the house for another day, two at the most before she took them away to an airport or something and flew back to the U.S. Hopefully after that everyone would forget about Aleda and they would never meet again.

Edward turned his eyes to Max, the dark green flashing red. Once again, the three older ones tensed, the feeling of coldness and dread seeping into their blood stream. "Aleda is not how you all perceive her to be. She only puts on a front so she will not be hurt. None of you understand anything about her so do not talk as if you do. She offered you a place of shelter with food and beds, something that you no doubt have not experienced for a long while."

"Master Edward, calm down, please!" A maid begged, rushing from the kitchens. She stood in front of Edward, placing one of her hands on each of his arms. "Please calm down before an accident occurs. Please, Master Edward, these children are not worth exerting yourself for. If Miss Aleda had wanted them hurt, she would've done it herself. Let us go into the garden; I planted some moonlight beauties a couple weeks ago, and they're blooming beautifully now. Come, Master Edward."

The feeling of fear didn't leave until Edward had left the room with the maid. Another came in and removed his plates. She came back and stood at the head of the table, her face solemn. Other maids came out, smiles on their faces as they took the kids into the kitchens, telling them about dessert. Max watched them, worried about what would happen.

"Do not worry. The children will be safe. What the other maids told them is real. They are being given dessert. I had them removed from this room so I can speak with you. I will not apologize for Master Edward's behavior. He is right in the fact that Aleda is not the kind of person you believe her to be; she is simply a lonely girl. If any of you ever felt her pain, you may have ended up worse than she. If Emily had not heard the commotion and come out when she had, you would probably be dead…Max. If not for the fact that Miss Aleda would be disappointed in me and hate me, I would kill you one by one; the children, of course, would be in our care. I'm sure they could be perfectly happy. This, however, will serve as a warning. Do not talk badly of Miss Aleda in this household, or I will hold Emily back next time and Master Edward will kill you." She said this coldly before turning and walking back into the kitchen.

"What the hell just happened?" Iggy muttered, rubbing his head.

"We should get out of this house. It's too weird; staying with Aleda is endangering our lives." Max gulped, shuddering. Strange things were happening, and it would only get worse the longer they stayed.

"No, the kids like it here. Weird things are happening to us because we're badmouthing Aleda. The only way to make it stop and make life easier is to learn to accept Aleda and find more about her. I'm sure that with that, you can become good friends with her Max. The situation is getting too out of hand. We have to learn to adapt to our new environment if we want everyone to be safe." Fang said smartly. He added, "I think this is a test, not just for you, Max, but for the rest of us as well."

Max slouched in her seat and glared broodingly at the wall opposite. She sighed and decided to swallow her pride. Perhaps all the stress of 'saving the world' was building up and led her to that comment. "Fine," she replied hoarsely, "we'll try to…befriend Aleda."

"Yes, since that's the smartest thing to do." Fang said, leaving and heading up to his room, probably to type more on his blog.

"You know, Max, Aleda really isn't a bad person. She's good, really she is," said Iggy, grabbing another piece of bacon before heading to the kitchen to get some dessert.

"I'm the one causing all the problems. What's wrong with me?" Max leaned back in her seat, shutting her eyes. "When Iggy comes out, I should tell him to go back in and get me some dessert. A chocolate chip cookie might help."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, I'm actually updating early! To all those reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for sticking with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. All the characters belong to James Patterson.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Somerled. He belongs to Juliet Marillier.**

Aleda stepped into the house, her face flushed, a large smile on her face. She'd been so surprised when her friends had recognized her, and it was only until she began laughing hysterically did she remember what it was like to lead a somewhat normal life with somewhat normal people. Her friends never criticized unless it was extremely necessary, and they didn't think she was strange for always wearing gloves.

She smiled at a small memory. When she'd been in Australia a few years ago, she and her friends had gone shopping, something she hardly did. They'd bought her a whole ton of gloves in different colors with different designs. Although a few had become worn and torn for various reasons, she still kept them nearby. They were keepsakes, reminders of friends that really, truly liked her. Or…at least to the extent of what she was allowed to show them. If she were to reveal her wings, would they be afraid? Would they treat her like the plague? Or would any of them tell reporters and get her locked up in a cage as an amusement at the zoo? Many times those thoughts ran through her head. And many times she'd tried working up the nerve to tell her friends about her wings and her cursed powers, but then…it just never seemed to be the right time.

Aleda shook her head to rid of the thoughts that clouded her mind. She shouldn't dwell on the impossible. Instead she should be focusing on just enjoying time with her friends, passing her college classes, and…probably the hardest…avoiding Iggy. She'd done well to stay away from him in the beginning, to pretend she hated and was irritated by him. But…something about him…perhaps it was just an intense infatuation…. 'Yes, that's it. It's just…infatuation. After all, I'm a teenager. We're stock full of hormones. It's natural to feel like this when there's an attractive boy around.' She began nodding to herself, shifting her books from one arm to another, pulling out the key to her room. 'Then why do you dislike Fang with such a burning passion? Why do you not find yourself intensely attracted to him? After all, choosing between him and Iggy, he is the better choice. There is something dark about him, isn't there? He holds much anger inside of him, anger that your kind feed off of. And…he can see.'

Aleda growled and replied, "That's exactly why I like Iggy better. Darkness doesn't run through his veins, his thoughts. If he liked me, it wouldn't be because of my looks. It would be because of something else. Even if it was because I was a good shag, it wouldn't matter." She slammed the door behind her and leaned her forehead against it, sighing, her eyes shut tight. She opened them slowly and added softly, "No, if it was because of that, I'd probably end up killing myself." She chuckled bitterly. "That is, if I don't end up accidentally killing him. After all, the blood of immunity doesn't run through him either."

"Talking to yourself again, Aleda?" Yuzu asked from behind her, watching the girl amusedly.

Aleda swerved around, smiling sheepishly. "I guess I am. Situations are just becoming harder."

Yuzu sighed in reply. "I understand. Watching after you is getting so much harder. Usagi-san warned me your teenage years would be the worst. Who knew she would be right?"

Aleda threw her books on the bed beside Yuzu and then flopped down on Yuzu's other side. Now without her friends to amuse her, the full extent of the day had taken its toll. She opened her eyes and asked, "Yuzu, is there going to be any moon tonight?"

Yuzu sat, thinking, twitching her tail from one side to another. Slowly she answered, "No, I don't think so."

Aleda groaned, placing a hand over her eyes. "Damn. I really need to feed tonight. I don't think last night was enough." She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. All day a throbbing pain had been growing in the pit of her stomach. It started a few days ago and had begun growing more intense. And no, it wasn't cramps. According to her friends, those things were horrible. She was so thankful they didn't happen during her period. No, that feeling only came around when he was nearing her. Ever since birth, she could tell when he was coming by the excruciating pain that developed in her stomach.

She didn't know why it was like that. Maybe there was another genetic malfunction that happened during their development or something. That was all she could think of. There was no other explanation. She shuddered, wondering how she'd been cursed with such a connection. He was so…different. Well…excluding the wings, blood of immunity, and strange power, that is. He was just so…inhumanely sinister. He reminded her of a character from a book she'd read a year or two ago. The character's name was Somerled. While he hunted, he would watch his prey die slowly and painfully, nothing but amusement playing in his eyes. He'd raped a girl, driving her to drown herself in a river. While reading, a fear had gripped Aleda, one that she'd never felt before in her life. Then that fear had begun showing up in real life…through the guy that haunted her every step. She thought how ironic it was that the character within that book that had made her fear so much had reared its ugly head in her real-world life. 'And out of all people in this world, I just had to be his prey, didn't I?'

She turned on her side and began tracing designs on her blanket. "Yuzu…I think we should leave here soon, just you and me. We have to do it before he gets here. If we can do that, then everyone else will be safe. I don't want to drag them into this, especially when they don't deserve it. Well…some of them don't deserve it. The others I would gladly leave to him." She turned around and said, "Why don't we leave tonight? I need to find a place to hide until the moon comes around again. By that time, he'll have tracked me away from here. He doesn't deal with pitiless things."

"Yes, that would be best for everyone. You really should tell Usagi-san about him." Yuzu stared at Aleda with her dark blue eyes.

Aleda shook her head. "Usagi-san is too busy with other matters. It'd be best if I deal with him on my own. After all, he can't live forever. And our skills are matched. I'd be able to hold my own against him."

"I hope so, Aleda. I really do hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ah! I'm updating earlier than I normally would! It's amazing. But, anyways, this is just my little holiday gift to all my readers and reviewers. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

Later that night, dinner was an awkward event. Edward sat stiffly in his chair, face neutral, eyes hard with anger. Aleda sat beside him, slowly eating, hoping to ease the pain in the stomach. Her eyes drifted from one face to another. The older ones seemed tense as well while the younger ones enthusiastically ate their food. Before Aleda could ask Edward something and break the awkward silence, the doorbell ran. It echoed throughout the house. Everyone seemed to tense up while a maid answered the door, as if expecting a whole horde of erasers or something of the sort to be on the other side.

"Aleda!"

"Allie!"

"I bet she's hiding from you guys. I would too, if I was practically jumped."

"We did not jump her!"

"Yeah, we can't help it if we haven't seen our bestest friend in forever!"

"May, 'bestest' isn't a word," a male voice replied dryly.

"So what?"

"Aleda, come out please!" The other female voice called out desperately.

"Wait, I smell food."

"Save me some, Aleda!"

"Luke, you pig! Don't you know it's rude to demand something of your guests?"

"Don't you know it's rude of you to invite yourself over to someone's house, Belle?"

"W-we-well, there's a big difference, Luke! We invited ourselves over because we were worried about Aleda!"

Aleda blushed a deep shade of crimson. Really…her friends had come over….Well…at least the silence had been broken. There wouldn't be any silence with them around.

"Hey, it's Aleda!"

"Yah, we finally found you!"

Aleda looked up and found her three closest friends standing there, two of them smiling, the other seemingly bored. May was a girl with a thin, willowy figure; light brown hair flowed down her back and was accentuated with dark moss-green eyes. Belle was a petite girl already with womanly curves and ebony hair that fell a few inches below her shoulders in choppy layers. Dark brown, almost black, eyes accented her naturally tan features. Luke was long, thin, and slightly muscled from his years of surfing and volleyball. His blonde-brown hair was messy as usual, his 'trademark' look, and his eyes were that of an intense sapphire.

Aleda was also happy to note that Luke and Belle were holding hands. Well, only their pinkies were intertwined, but it was something, wasn't it? The last time she'd spent time in Australia, the two had seriously been crushing on each other. It seemed that finally they'd been able to figure out that the other liked them, and Aleda highly doubted that the event wouldn't have occurred without May's help.

"Aleda, Aleda, Aleda!" May ran over anxiously, dropping all her bags. "Are you okay? You haven't eaten enough!" She turned to Edward, hands on her hips. "Edward, how dare you let her go on like this without eating more?! Shame on you! Oh…!" She stopped for a second, finally noticing the six other life forms sitting at the dinner table. "You never said anything about having guests over, Allie," May commented, confused.

"Aleda, were you having a party without us? I mean, I could understand if you didn't want May knowing, but Belle and me? Why weren't we told about any of this?" Luke teased seriously.

"May, Luke, I think we're making Aleda uncomfortable. Sorry about coming over here without calling first. I really wanted to talk to you after school, but…well…it's just…."

"You know how shy Belle can get sometimes," May answered. "But we were really worried about you. Belle's had this gut feeling all day. Is there something going on? Should we go up to your room and talk about it? Has Edward been nice to you? Is it because of these new people? Where'd you get them anyway?" She turned to Belle and Luke. "Belle, Luke, why aren't either of you asking questions?! I thought you guys were worried about Aleda too!"

"We are," Belle sighed. Really, sometimes her sister could be a bit too much. "We just aren't as expressive about it as you are, May. But," her eyes drifted around the room to each person. Something seemed off about them. It didn't radiate as intensely as what Belle felt from Aleda, but it was there under the surface.

* * *

Max's eyes were the first to meet Belle's. In those few seconds where their gazes met, Max saw her entire past sweep past her vision. Everything she'd felt from the time of her birth was sweeping through her all at once. The pain was so intense. She fell out of her chair, gasping and shaking. Sweat formed on her face, her breathing uneven. Angel and Total rushed to her side first. Tears had already begun forming in Angel's eyes. She stared at Max worriedly, brushing Max's hair from her face like Max had done to her so many times. Total had his forelegs on Max's legs and was looking at her worriedly. Behind them, Fang kneeled down to see what was wrong. His face was as pale as everyone else's.

Realizing what was happening, Luke turned to Belle. Her eyes were glazed over, tears falling down her face. He moved in front of her, blocking her from Max. "Belle, stop right now. You're hurting her." For a few minutes he stood there until finally her eyes returned to normal. She looked up at him, blinking a few times.

"L-L-Luke, what-what just happened…? Did I-did I do it…again…?" She asked, her throat tightening up. Lately strange things like that had been happening to her. Whenever she looked someone straight in the eye, images of their past flowed through her mind. The few times she'd done it, it hadn't been too bad. But this one was one of the worst. The raw emotions in that girl, what she'd experienced, were beyond horrifying. The feelings were almost as bad as Aleda's. Images of the girl's past and feelings swept through Belle again, as if taunting her. She shuddered, more tears leaking out of her eyes. She moved closer to Luke. He was her lifeline; whenever she looked in his eyes, she was swept into wonderful emotions. He'd grown up in a wonderful home and had never experienced much sadness or hate. He was so innocent, no matter what anyone thought.

* * *

Iggy was irritated. All these things were happening, and he couldn't even see it. Aleda had a few friends who'd come over to visit because they were extremely worried about her. Max had just fallen out of her chair or something and was now experiencing something horrible. And then he'd heard Luke talking to Belle. She wasn't an ordinary human then if she'd invoked something that was connected to Max.

* * *

Max sat there, hugging herself, feeling the tremors in her body fading. What had just happened to her? It had happened…when her eyes had met Aleda's friend's….Belle was her name, wasn't it? Did Aleda really hold a grudge against Max and had told her friend to try and kill Max using some sort of telepathic powers or something? No…Max doubted that. If Aleda really had wanted to get rid of her, she would've done it herself. Max admitted to herself that she and Aleda weren't all that different. Aleda was probably a little harsher in some things, but that was probably because she didn't have people like Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, Angel, Total, and everyone else that had contributed a little light in Max's life.

* * *

As soon as Max had fallen out of her chair, Aleda and May's eyes had snapped up to where Belle and Luke stood. They rushed over to where the two were. Luke was holding Belle close, whispering in her ear. He was rubbing her back, hoping to soothe her. Aleda looked at May who nodded. She tugged on Luke's sleeve and nodded towards the kitchen. He wrapped an arm around Belle's waist and guided her towards the kitchen. Emily anxiously stood in the doorway and ushered the two in, offering some sweets, knowing how much Belle loved the brownies Emily made.

"May, you can take everyone's things upstairs to my room. I'll get someone to help you."

"No, I know where your room is. I'll be fine. Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help you? We both know that you might end up making the situation worse." May smiled knowingly.

Aleda gave a small smile back. "Don't worry. I'll try my hardest to be good, Mother. It's going to be tough, but they deserve an explanation…or maybe half of one."

"An apology might be good too. After all, Belle didn't mean any harm. I don't think she really even meant to do it." May picked up her duffel bag, Belle's, and Luke's before brining all her smaller bags. "I even brought game boards, a manicure and pedicure set, and some new books that I think you'll like."

"Ah…so that's why there's so many bags."

"Yep," May nodded. "There would've been more, but I couldn't carry anymore. And Belle thought it was a bit too much anyways. Well, good luck." She took one look up the stairs, sighed heavily, and then began walking.

* * *

Aleda turned around. Explaining what had happened wasn't going to be all that hard. If they were perhaps ordinary people then it would be, but they were mutant freaks like her, so it shouldn't be too much of a shock. She walked in and stood there waiting until finally Max's entire flock looked to her for answers. Fang's look was murderous, but his was the only one like it; the others were scared for their leader, their 'mother'.

"What the hell just happened?!" Fang demanded, bolting up, fists clenched tightly. His knuckles turned white, his face furious. Behind him, Max still sat, breathing heavily. She clutched at her chest, willing her heart to stop hurting. Max closed her eyes; she was stronger than this. Shakily she stood, almost falling down again if not for the fact that she'd grabbed on to Fang's shirt sleeve.

"A-A-Al-Aleda, I-I know-I know you know what-what just hap-happened to me. Now tell me what it is!" She glared at Aleda who coolly looked back at her. There were times when she definitely hated Aleda. This was one of those times where she was weak and Aleda appeared so much stronger.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in the living room. Edward, when May comes down or when Luke and Belle are done in the kitchens, could you tell them to come to the living room?" Edward gave a small nod while he continued to eat as if nothing had happened. 'Of course,' Aleda thought wryly, 'this is nothing compared to what Edward has experienced.'

In the living room, Aleda comfortably sat cross-legged in the armchair she'd occupied the night before while Max, Fang, and Iggy took the couch across from her. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total sat near their feet. Angel held Total close to her, hiding her face away.

"Are we going to receive an explanation any time soon?" Max asked, settling against the pillows. She forced herself to breathe normally. Her eyes shut briefly and opened again.

"Of course. It'd be rude if I didn't, would it? Well, something happened to Max as all of you noticed. The ones who noticed my friend Belle may feel contempt towards her. The ones who didn't, direct their negative feelings towards me. My friend Belle is an interesting human; yes, she is human. Her family consists of shamans, people who communicate between this world and the supernatural one. Belle's powers are different in the sense that she is more connected with people of this world than the other one. Max, did you look directly into Belle's eyes?"

"…Yes," she answered.

"Well there's the first mistake. Doing that brings about your past and whatever emotions associated with it. Knowing you, your past isn't the brightest one out there. It's no wonder Belle started crying and you fell. Of course, the person affected didn't have to be you. It could've been anyone around the table, but you were the only one to meet Belle's eyes, or were the first at least. And yes, Iggy, it could've even been you."

Iggy flushed a light pink; he'd been thinking about that just then. It was like Aleda had read his mind. He sure hoped she didn't have those kind of powers or else…well….

"The explanation is as simple as that. Any pain you felt probably came from all the built up pain you've been hiding. Don't pity yourself too much." Aleda's look suddenly became a little dark. "Belle suffered when it was unnecessary."

"Yeah?! Well how the hell was I supposed to know what would happen if I looked at her?!" Max shouted, standing up. "You can't blame me for something I'm ignorant of."

"Who said I was blaming you?" Aleda asked, looking up at Max. "I was just stating that Belle suffered when she didn't need to. But, seeing as none of my friends have arrived yet, and I've finished explaining everything you need to know, I'm going to make my leave and make sure Belle is okay. Hopefully we won't need to call the hospital."

"Is it really that serious?" Iggy asked, his question stopping Aleda mid-stride.

"Yes…it can be that serious. After all, I almost killed her with my past."

**A/N: Wow, this chapter turned out differently than I expected. I know that some of you are probably disappointed with the lack of Iggy/Aleda interaction; I am too. But I promise there will be some next chapter. Happy Holidays everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow…it's almost been a month since I updated. I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing. I have a little, itty-bitty writer's block, and I'm trying to balance all my fanfics as well. It's kind of hard. But…anyway…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

Aleda entered her room, cautiously peering around. Already, May had made herself at home, throwing their stuff everywhere, setting up a little manicure/pedicure area. A big stack of DVDs were on top of the DVD player, and a few of them were anime, the rest being comedy and horror. May was currently sitting right in the middle of Aleda's rug, sorting through games. Yuzuyu sat beside her in companionable silence, purring softly. Hearing the door open, she looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Aleda, do you want to play Uno, or would you rather play Monopoly? Both are fun and could last for a while. I've been trying to decide for ten minutes or so." She continued to look from one game to the other.

"It doesn't matter," Aleda shrugged in reply.

"What's wrong?" May asked, finally picking Monopoly. "You didn't make anyone mad, did you?" She opened it up and began sorting the money and cards. "Oh, and I call shoe."

"I want hat," Aleda replied. She was always the hat; everyone knew that. "But, going back to what we were talking about before—no, it's more like the other way around. They didn't make me mad exactly. Things just didn't end that great."

"Doesn't that always seem to be the case? Now come sit down. I'll go and see if Luke and Belle are coming. Belle should be calmed down enough that she can play a good game of Monopoly with us without Luke worrying over her too much." She rose and walked past Aleda.

Aleda sat and sorted through her money, separating all of it. Yuzuyu watched her movements with her dark blue eyes. She tilted her head to the side. Iggy was coming. Either Aleda didn't notice, or she was just ignoring his oncoming presence. However, she saw Aleda visibly tense as she continued with her activities. Much to their surprise, he seemed to pause outside the door, reconsider knocking, and left.

May, along with Luke whose arm was securely around Belle's waist, walked in, each with a plate of snacks. Without asking, Belle could feel Aleda's question bubbling underneath the surface. She gave a reassuring smile and set her plate on a nearby folding table that May had set up. Aleda felt herself relaxing little by little, glad that Belle was recovering. Soon they began playing Monopoly, talking and laughing quietly while snacking on Emily's desserts.

It wasn't until hours later that May, Belle, and Luke fell asleep, exhausted from their five hour game of Monopoly that was still unfinished. At around midnight, Aleda soundlessly gathered her most precious possessions, things she always carried with her. She began walking towards the door, avoiding whatever May had set up. She'd been determined to simply leave without looking back, but something urged her too.

She turned around and took one last look at her friends. May had shared the bed with her, hogging all the blankets. She could barely see Belle's small form under the comforters and enveloped in Luke's embrace. She gave a small, sad smile. She'd miss them; she really would. Softly she shut the door, Yuzuyu, in keychain form, gently hitting her backpack. Her socked feet padded softly on the wood, barely noticeable. Aleda stepped out the back door and walked farther away from the house into the empty field that was Edward's backyard. Slowly her wings unfurled, midnight black with black and brown streaks. She ran a hand over them and sighed dejectedly. The pain in her stomach was worsening. He'd be approaching soon.

"So where are you all in a rush to get to? Are you abandoning your own flock?" Aleda froze at the deep voice whose questions seemed to echo through the moonless night.

"What flock?" She replied, nothing in her voice betraying how uncomfortable of a situation it was. "As far as I know, my only family here are Yuzuyu, Edward, Luke, May, and Belle."

"What about Angel? Or Nudge? Gazzy? Maybe not so much Max and Fang, but…" He trailed off, leaving a waiting silence.

"And you, Iggy? If I left, how would you feel?" Aleda didn't understand what had compelled her to ask, but if she was rejected, her infatuation for him might fade. Without realizing it, her wings had been pulled back in, lying dormant in her.

He didn't answer, and she took his silence as a rejection. She breathed a sigh of relief, but it felt likes some was squeezing her heart. Suddenly she heard a noise above her and looked up in fear. Iggy landed almost silently before her. She watched as his wings slowly retracted, pressing tightly against his back. He turned around to speak, but a sudden noise caught his attention. It had come from Aleda, a small catching of the throat.

Aleda had been shocked when he'd landed; he looked so ethereal. His pale skin and hair gave a sort of glow. His sightless eyes seemed to pierce right through her. Slowly she found herself moving forward. Her backpack slid off her shoulder and fell on the grass, creating a loud sound, yet her trek towards Iggy continued.

Iggy tensed, hearing the bag fall, but he didn't feel like he should move.

She stretched out a hand, withdrew it, and then stretched it towards his face. She stood on her tip toes, her hand cradling his cheek.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" He coughed out, his cheeks turning a light pink. Clearly, he was flustered and confused by her actions.

"I don't know…but…it…scares me," she whispered, her eyes running over his face. He truly was the most beautiful of all the hybrids she'd ever encountered.

Suddenly, a deep, gut-wrenching pain filled her abdomen. She gasped loudly, clutching Iggy's sweatshirt in her fists.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, bending down to where he felt her head pressing against his chest. She really was small compared to everyone else…well, compared to him, Max, Fang, and maybe even Nudge.

"Damn it," Aleda muttered under her breath. She pulled away from him and moved, only to fall near her backpack. She sat on her knees, clutching her backpack. Yuzuyu was silent, eyes shut. It was only on moonless nights like this one that she was like this. Beside her was Ciaran, a cat always in keychain form with the same exact physical appearance as Yuzuyu.

"Aleda, Aleda, what's wrong?" Iggy asked again, following the sound of her harsh breathing. He kneeled beside her.

"Go away," she gasped, "please. Please, just go away." One blast of overwhelming pain left her whimpering, curled up into a ball. She shut her eyes tightly, willing the tears to go away. She hated being weak; being weak wasn't an option. Always she'd been taught that weakness would be looked down upon; people would take advantage of her. However, the tears leaked out anyways in little rivulets, as if telling her that it was okay to be weak…so long as Iggy was the only witness.

Iggy reached forward and gathered her in his arms. Even as the pain increased, she still struggled against him. 'I have to get away. He'll-he'll hurt everyone.' She was so full of conflicting emotions, some she'd felt before and some that were entirely new. She wanted to stay with Iggy, but she had to leave. All her life, except for those few instances where she'd stayed with aunt Rio, uncle James, or Edward, she'd been alone. She'd grown used to it, being adopted into the houses she had.

Iggy pulled her closer and brushed aside her hair. "What's wrong?" His question went unanswered again.

For a brief second, Aleda's pain disappeared. She'd heard Iggy's heartbeat.

"Aleda, has cruelty been so kind that you need someone to comfort you?" Both looked up at the newcomer. Aleda's eyes widened. The pain hadn't been intense enough to give off warning of his arrival.

"J-Jaeger, p-please don't—please don't hurt anyone. I'll-I'll go home. I-I-I promise." Aleda stuttered, showing the weak her that appeared every once in a while.

Jaeger stood at six feet tall with curly black hair and dark emerald eyes. His form was thin and muscled like all of the male avian-hybrids.

Aleda stood shakily, Iggy along with her. Neither his arms nor hands touched her, but hovered around her waist, waiting in case she collapsed again.

Jaeger sighed and shook his head. "Aleda, you always were a kind soul. Cynical, and yet kind at the same time. But what fun would it be if I left them alone? All I've been able to fight are erasers, and that loses its entertainment values after a while." He grinned maliciously. "Unless, of course, you want to continue our little game of cat and mouse? It might give me enough entertainment that I won't hurt them…not even that boy you protect so gallantly." Jaeger crossed his arms, and his body relaxed. He knew she would take this option. Every time he caught up, she always had someone to protect. "One day is all I'm giving you. Run fast. And make this chase exciting." He turned around and spread his wings, ebony with white feathers weaved in and out, and a span of twenty feet, eerily similar to Aleda's, and even Fang's, wings.

"Jaeger, do you promise you won't touch anyone?" Aleda asked, her voice growing stronger.

"I'll occupy myself for the time being with erasers," he replied before leaving. Aleda watched as he flew, finally leaving her sight. She bent down to retrieve her backpack.

"So who was he?"

"None of your business," Aleda replied scathingly. Now that the pain was disappearing, she'd have to drive him away or else she'd never be able to leave. She shouldered her backpack and spread her wings again. This time, nothing was going to stop her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:…Ah! I'm so sorry, everyone! T-T I've been super slow with all my updates. I wouldn't be surprised if all of you forgot what the entire point of this fic is about. Even I've forgotten a little. I've been so lazy. And I've gotten so dark from my California vacation. It was fun, but now I'm darker. Well…I guess it's better than being as pale as a ghost, which apparently, I was before. Okay, I know this isn't nearly as long as it should be, considering how long I've been gone, but please bear with me. I love you all! Enjoy Yuki-chan's latest chapter of 'What's a tragedy?'!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

"Hey, Iggy, Gasman, it's time for breakfast," Max yelled, pounding on their door. She felt antsy, as if something were wrong. She'd woken up in the middle of the night, beads of sweat running down her skin. She'd looked at herself, slightly disgusted, and felt a short bath was much needed. Max had quietly tiptoed to the bathroom and ended up spending more time in the tub than she realized. The warm water had been comforting and the lavender scented bath salts soothing. For two hours she'd soaked, and for once in her intense life, she hadn't thought about anything. Max had simply lain there, staring outside the small window by the bath, watching as the sun rose. Only then had she stepped out, wrinkly as a prune.

When she'd stepped out, drying her hair with a towel, Fang had been leaning against the wall, his jaw clenched.

"What's up with you?" She'd asked, feeling slightly better. She'd never really admit it, but bathing was one pleasure she wished to indulge in always.

"Why the hell were you taking so long?" He shot back, his voice tinted with irritation. He ran a hand through his dark curls and growled softly, tugging through a few knots.

"A bath," Max answered simply, brushing off his attitude. Usually she'd be pissed at him as well, and they'd end up fighting, but she'd gotten used to his morning moodiness. It only happened when Fang was allowed to sleep without any disturbances.

She looked over her shoulder and added just as he was about to close the door, "There are other bathrooms in the house, you know. Why'd you wait instead of looking for another one?"

He glanced at her once with his dark eyes, holding her gaze for a few seconds before shutting the door. Max shook her head and headed to her room.

"Iggy! Gasman! Hurry up!" Max pounded on the door more insistently, panic coursing through her veins. "Iggy?! Gazzy?! This isn't funny! Open the door!"

"What is it?" Gazzy asked sleepily, opening the door. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned. He leaned against the doorframe, looking at Max through one eye as he yawned again.

Max breathed a sigh of relief. "Gazzy, where's Iggy?" She asked, peering into the room. She glanced around quizzically, dread filling her insides. Where was Iggy? She voiced this thought aloud, turning to the Gasman for answers.

"He's not here?" Gazzy asked, yawning again. "Are you sure he isn't just in the bathroom or something? Maybe he wasn't feeling too well. Or…maybe he just woke up early and decided to get some air or something." The Gasman didn't understand why Max was so worried. Aleda seemed nice enough, and she was another avian-hybrid. Even if she hadn't grown up with them, she was just like them. She'd gone through the same experiences; Aleda understood them like no other person ever could.

Even if Aleda were hostile at times, Gazzy could sense a sort of tenderness radiating off of her. Perhaps it was exposure to scientists that caused her to be so introverted, but at the same time…she wasn't cold to normal humans. Friends she'd made at the university had seemed closer to her than any other beside Edward.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe you're right," Max replied, slowly breathing in and out. Perhaps she was just paranoid. Every time they'd stayed somewhere for more than a day, bad things happened. "I'll go ask around." Max left, feeling uneasy.

She walked into the dining room where Angel, Nudge, and Total were happily feasting on bacon and pancakes. Fang sat near them, nibbling on a piece of toast from time to time. Occasionally he'd take a bite of a muffin, but that was it.

"Max, what's wrong?" Nudge asked worriedly, looking up from her breakfast. Her smile faded. "Max…?"

"Iggy isn't here, Max," Angel whispered, her own smile fading. "He's been gone for a while now. I'm sorry I didn't notice until after he disappeared."

"Where the hell is he, then?!" Max blurted. Iggy was her responsibility; even if they were the same age. She'd always been in charge of the flock. No matter how old they got, she would always look after them.

"No one," Total chewed on some bacon, "knows where he is. Nudge, Angel, and I have checked the entire house. Fang checked around outside, too. He's nowhere."

"What do you mean, 'nowhere'?!" Max exclaimed. "What are all of you doing here? Go and look for him!" Max clenched her jaw tightly. She was going to regret what she said, but she was more than angry. "You're all so useless!" She yelled in irritation and stormed out of the room. Max bumped shoulders with Edward, but didn't bother to apologize.

She stepped out the front door and ran, pulling out her wings. Max didn't care how long it took; she was going to find Iggy.

* * *

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Aleda replied pleasantly to the flight attendant. "Iggy, would you like anything?"

"Uh…no thanks," Iggy replied, squirming around in his seat. He'd only sat down for fifteen minutes, and he was reaching his limit already.

Aleda glanced over at her…what should she call him…'partner'…? Why had she allowed him to come along? Aleda had convinced herself to not drag any of them, especially Iggy, along with her. She silently berated herself, sinking lower in her chair. She adjusted herself and watched Iggy squirm more in his seat. He seemed highly uncomfortable. She could somewhat understand his feelings, but at the same time, she could not.

She twisted a chunk of her auburn hair, looking for split ends. Perhaps she could get aunt Rio to cut it for her. This time, Aleda wanted to go short. Maybe she'd even go blonde and get some colored contacts. 'That would be interesting,' she smirked lightly.

"How long is the plane ride?" Iggy asked tightly, clenching the armrests. The turbulence made him want to throw up, and the noisy people behind him were only adding to his headache. He shut his eyes, and breathed deeply. This only caused him to suppress a small groan. He'd inhaled Aleda's scent, a mix of chamomile and sweet grass.

He opened his eyes, hoping to see a splash of color; instead, his hopes were once again crushed when all he saw was darkness. He knew, time and time again, he shouldn't expect his eyesight to come back, but there was always that small flicker of hope.

'Things would be different, wouldn't they?' He thought. 'If I hadn't become an experiment for the School, then I would've never lost my sight in the first place. I would've grown up an ordinary person, living an ordinary life with a mom, dad, and maybe a sibling or two. I'd have a home and probably hate it. Hm…maybe I would've even gotten into drugs and become more interested in girls. …I'd have more family: cousins, aunts, uncles…grandparents. Wow…life on the other side sounds like it would've been pretty good.'

"Not every life is like that, you know," Aleda spoke up quietly from beside him. "Those who are born with that are lucky, no matter how much they take it for granted. Some kids have parents who are divorced. Some have a parent who left their family and never looked back. Others don't have a family at all, only an orphanage to look forward to until they're eighteen and have to go out into the world. Want me to name even more? Some have both parents, and one of them is abusive. The other says nothing, and the kid has to suffer until they can finally leave the house. You want to know why? Kids love their parents too much. When you're little, you think everything's your fault. If your mom's mad, you must've done something to upset her, right? If your dad left you, you must've said something, right?

"Sometimes you have a parent who loves their kid so much, but can barely provide for them. The child is deprived of a parent because he or she is always working. Then, what do you know? The parent ends up dying because they worked too hard to provide for a kid they loved. Let me name another, hm? Some kids are mistakes. Imagine going through life remembering you were nothing but a mistake. Your parents accidentally had you because your mom forgot to take the pill a few times or your dad forgot to get a new pack of condoms. Ah, wait, there's always the adoption one. You think you belong in your family, and then suddenly you find out you were adopted. No wonder you were so different, right? No wonder you always felt like an outsider in your own family."

"Stop," Iggy bit out, "just stop it." He turned to her, his face livid.

"Why?" Aleda scoffed. "Have you only realized right now how silly your fantasy is? Oh, wait," she began after a small pause, "I forgot _our_ situation, didn't I? How silly of me. Our parents gave us up because they thought they were doing a good deed. They'd get money, and their kids would get to change the world of science forever. Instead, we end up freaks like we are now, neither human nor animal. And here's the worst of it, dearest Iggy, you…are…a…defect." She drew out the last word, watching his reaction. He stiffened, and then his face seemed to close off.

"Why do you say things to only hurt people? Or should I say, to hurt people like me? It was the same with Max. All you wanted to do was fight with her. But, when your friends came over, you seemed like a completely different person. In fact, you seemed almost human."

Aleda visibly flinched at his words and sat back in her chair, facing forward. "So has this become a contest to see who can hurt who the most?" She asked lightly, turning to look out the window.

"Maybe," Iggy answered, "but you brought it upon yourself. You started the conversation first. You just had to read my mind and begin your pessimistic tirade."

"Because, unlike you, I have a clear idea of what the real world is like. I accept reality and throw away fantasies. I'm only helping you to see things this way. You should be grateful."

"Sometimes it's good to get away from reality, don't you know that? Besides, you said there are people in this world with a good family. It isn't bad to wish for something like that, especially when it can happen."

"Really?" Aleda turned back to talk to Iggy. "And you think you'll find a girl in this world that will accept the fact you're half bird? I don't think so. Humans are the most close-minded creatures in the entire history of the universe. And don't even think whichever girl you choose won't find out about your wings. It's better to stick with your flock or stick by yourself."

"I've left my flock," Iggy looked at Aleda, "and you're all I have now."

Aleda blushed lightly and turned her back on him. She was glad he was blind. He couldn't tell how much he affected her. To hear someone, especially Iggy, say something like that made her want to cry. She was happy, embarrassed…she had so many emotions welling up inside her because of a few simple words.

Iggy, on the other hand, was blushing as well. He'd turned the other way to hide his face. Aleda would probably make fun of him for becoming so red. He hadn't meant to say anything strange like that; it had just slipped.

A few flight attendants that passed looked at the pair, large smiles spreading across their faces. They had to hold back squeals until they reached the front. The teenage boy and girl were so cute. It was so obvious they liked each other, first from the way they'd fought, and then from the way they'd mended their relationship in a few seconds. Now they were blushing, hiding their faces from one another. However, both seemed so stubborn; it would take something dramatic for one to admit their liking of the other. That was the biggest worry on the four flight attendants' minds.

"Young people these days can be so sweet," the oldest flight attendant whispered, sighing happily.


End file.
